


haha I dont know anymore

by Imnotagirl0raboy



Category: Invader Zim, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotagirl0raboy/pseuds/Imnotagirl0raboy
Summary: so basically just random thoughts about fandoms and stuff. more tags once things progress
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Original Irken Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. what if. . .

Okay, so I have been thinking about this for some time now. So in the show, Invader Zim, Dib's father Professor Membrain, has no lover/wife (or husband) and the creator , Johnen, has not (yet) said anything on the matter, Only that Prof. Membrane is a single father and kinda sucks at being a father. Many people have theories about how Dib and Gaz came to be. The most popular theory is that they are basically clones of there father. Which I kinda approve with that theory cuz (canon)Membrane doesn't seem to have time to be intimate with a partner. or lovingly conceive children. (I'm sorry all my Dilfbrane lovers even I have to remember that his canon form is kind of a dick) But that is not what I am getting at, lets say Membrane did have a lover, (that is another but more tragic theory). What I'm getting at is What if Prof Membrane's Lover/partner was a Doctor that worked at the SCP foundation. I say was because I love angst and well IZ already has a lot of dark shit so, So this is my idea or something. The SCP universe and the IZ universe are connected, and lol shorten version membrane and Dr.scp (i don't know I don't have a canon name or anything and I'm letting you all just be imaginative) are a couple but the secrecy of Dr's work is tearing the relationship apart and how Membrane is a workaholic. Dr knows that even if they did tell Membrane he wouldn't believe it because it isn't scientifically possible. So one day at work at the SCP foundation a breach happens (because one always does) and Dr meets casualty. The foundation tells membrane about the terrible loss and no has to fend for two small children by himself (oh yeah they still have DIb and Gaz) I might make this into an AU but let's just wait and see.


	2. Space link AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's an AU I made lol

The space link AU (SLAU for short) follows Professor Membrane, a famous scientist, who is struggling to be an only father of two as well as battle depression and the loss of his wife. He blames himself for the death of his wife that she died in his lab while doing an experiment. He copes by working all the time becoming a workaholic, which is not helpful for his children 13-year-old boy Dib and 12-year-old girl Gaz. Dib, Membrane’s oldest is into the paranormal and is very bright for his age. He is a spitting image of his father. Membrane rules his son's love for the paranormal as insanity. Gaz being the youngest is a closed-in and quiet girl. She is always seen playing on her game slave. She looks just like her mother. 

SLAU also follows Mother Tallest Mai. One of the oldest living Irkens in the galaxy. She is the head of the irken smeetary and former Invader. She too is fighting depression because of the loss of her lover. Though for irkens love is a form of weakness and needs to be eradicated. We follow Mai as she is sent to earth to basically take care of Zim( the main character of the show that this AU is based on.) At first, Zim does not like this change and refuses to even speak with Mai. For he is Loyal to Red and Purple the two Tallest. (they are Tall, therefore the rule, Its stupid I know) Mai was to be The Tallest before Red and Purple but she had dedicated her existences to the young of the colony, raising the next best invaders, scientists, and spies. 

On earth Membrane and MT Mai meet each other one fateful day when Dib and Zim are fighting on a street. The boys were too busy fighting to notice a coming truck and Mai (being the protective mama she is) saves both boys from the collision. Dib and Zim being too shaken up to fight anymore Mai returns Dib to his father. This is Membrane’s and Mai’s first interaction with each other. They both instantly feel like they know each other despite never knowing who the other is. This is how my AU plays its part. Basically Membrane is linked to Mais dead lover and Mai is linked to Membrane's dead wife. Gaz is linked with Tak (another character in IZ) and Dib is (funnily) linked with Zim. Let me explain the Dib, Zim thing. Normally when a character meets their Irken link they instantly know who they are. For Zim's case that is quite the opposite, Zim is defective and that defectiveness responds to Dibs paranoia. So basically the whole premises of them fighting is a representation of fighting with yourself. But that is not the(main) point of this AU. 

SLAU is a beautiful and macabre story of family, mental illness, hardships, and capitalism. This AU focuses on the other side of the characters that Johanan made, Membrane in his way of grieving is to bury himself in work. Dib’s depression and anxiety focused on the loss of basically both parental figures. Gaz’s distant and often cold way she reacts to affection by pushing it away. Zim, well Zim has a lot of problems.


End file.
